Requiem
by orishas
Summary: Blair, Serena, Chuck et Nate à l'âge de 12 ans ...
1. Chapter 1

**REQUIEM**

Songeuse, Blair Waldorf regardait par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. Elle observait deux oiseaux se tourner autour, complètement déconnectée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, scrutant chaque petits détails du paysage New-yorkais qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et qui lui permettait un instant d'oublier l'heure de cours qui s'écoulait très lentement, comme si les aiguilles du cadran de l'horloge ne s'était pas réveillées elles non plus...

_Signorina Waldorf ! s'indigna alors la mégère qui lui servait de professeur d'italien

_Oui madame ? Se réveilla Blair en sursautant

_In Italiano per favore ! S'exclama choquée sa professeur en relevant son affreux sourcil mal épilé

_Si signora ? Repris Blair avec un accent parfait

_Regardez le tableau et arrêtez de rêvasser ainsi ! Vociféra t-elle en reportant son regard sur le reste de sa classe

_Écoute ton professeur Blair, et arrête de rêver de moi ça devient lassant..intervint alors Chuck Bass, assis au fond de la classe, relevant les yeux de son téléphone portable qu'il cachait maladroitement sous son bureau

Blair soupira et assassina du regard le jeune adolescent d'une douzaine d'années.

A son plus grand bonheur, le collège de Constante avaient quelques cours en commun avec le collège de Saint Jude. Par conséquent, elle et les autres filles partageaient avec plaisir ces quelques heures de cours en compagnies de leurs amis mâles – ou ennemis quand il s'agissait de Chuck Bass...

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers lui et levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui assena :

_Chuck quand je pense à toi ce n'est pas un rêve, mais un cauchemar .. d'ailleurs en parlant de ça … je ne pense jamais à toi !

L'adolescent reçut l'insulte avec un sourire en coin tandis que l'ensemble des élèves laissa échapper un gloussement.

Blair se retourna alors vers le tableau et croisa le regard de son petit ami, Nate Archibald. Le jeune couple sortait ensemble depuis genre leurs naissances mais il y a quelques jours, ils avaient enfin échangé leur premier vrai baiser. Blair rougissait dès qu'elle repensait à ce délicieux moment.

_Signorina Waldorf ! S'énerva de nouveau sa coincée de professeur, Madame _– ou plutôt mademoiselle car qui aurait bien pu se marié avec elle ?_ – Calabresi.

_Si ?

_Est ce que vous pouvez répétez ce que nous disions ? Souffla t-elle exaspérée en voyant que la jeune femme était repartie de nouveau dans ses pensées

_Non..murmura Blair timidement

_ Serena était en train de m'indiquer la date d'aujourd'hui ! Lui expliqua alors Mlle Calabresi en posant nonchalamment ses énormes fesses sur le coin de son bureau

Blair porta un regard paniqué à sa meilleure amie installée quelques tables plus loin, l'appelant à l'aide. La belle blonde lui fit alors un léger signe de la main en direction du tableau pour lui indiquer que la date était inscrite dessus. Elle porta donc son intention sur les lettres écrites à la craie blanche. Elle se concentra un instant pour réfléchir à la formulation précise puis récita haut et fort avec son accent italien qui la rendait si craquante :

_La data è il 11 Settembre del 2001 ...


	2. Chapter 2

**REQUIEM**

_A 8h46, alors que la sonnerie venait de retentir dans la salle de Mlle Calabresi et que les élèves les plus impatients – Chuck Bass entre autres – se faufilaient rapidement vers la sortie pour éviter de marquer leurs leçons du prochain cour, le Boeing 767 du vol 11 American Airlines percuta la face nord d'une des tour du World Trade Center. _

Un bruit lointain, presque inaudible résonna dans la classe.

_Qu'est ce que c'était ? S'étonna alors Carter Baizen en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

De l'Upper East Side, les élèves collés à leur fenêtre de classe ne percevaient strictement rien de ce qui se passait à l'autre bout de l'ile. Mais chacun pressentait que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire...

_Ne bougez plus ! Leur ordonna alors leur professeur

Les élèves se figèrent sur place, scrutant nerveusement Mlle Calabresi.

_Madame ? Vous allez bien ? S'enquit alors Nelly Yuki, en bonne élève de classe

Leur professeur resta silencieuse un instant, réfléchissant.

_La fumée ! La-bas ! l'interrompit alors Pénélope, en montrant du bout de son doigt parfaitement manucuré l'épaisse fumée noir qu'on commençait à apercevoir du ciel.

Blair attrapa sauvagement la main de son petit ami, qu'elle sera contre elle.

_N'ai pas peur, lui souffla Nate à l'oreille en remarquant les yeux paniqué de sa petite amie.

Il embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne puis porta son regard vers son meilleur ami, qui avec un signe de tête, lui intimait de le suivre en dehors de la salle de cours. Nate soupira. Chuck voulait probablement profiter de l'inattention de Mlle Calabresi pour aller se rouler un joint dans les toilettes...

Nate lui fit alors un signe négatif de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il restait avec sa petite amie. Chuck soupira exaspéré, puis passa la porte.

_Charles Bass ! hurla alors Mlle Calabresi, Revenez tout de suite ou je vous donne une heure de colle !

Chuck réapparut donc quelques secondes plus tard sur le pas de la porte.

_Ça a sonné madame ! Lui rappela t-il avec sa nonchalance naturelle

_Restez ici.. lui souffla t-elle alors en portant son regard de nouveau par la fenêtre où la fumée envahissait le ciel bleu inexorablement, laissant suinter une lueur sale et lugubre..

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur de l'école arriva en trombe dans le couloir qui rejoignait leur salle de classe. Poussant Chuck qui était resté sur le pas de la porte, il s'engouffra précipitamment dans la salle. Il se dirigea vers Mlle Calabresi et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas entendre mais ils remarquaient le visage de leur professeur se décomposer au fur et à mesure des mots prononcés par leur directeur.

Blême, Mlle Calabresi regarda un instant, le visage apeuré par la peur et l'horreur, la fumée montée dans le ciel.

_Madame que se passe t-il ? S'enquit alors Georgina qui était restée assise sur sa chaise de cour.

_C'est un attentat, lui répondis t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Tous les élèves reçurent la nouvelle avec un silence tétanisant. Incapables de se mouvoir ou de parler, ils encaissèrent silencieux l'apocalypse qui se produisait à l'autre bout de l'île. Crispée, Blair serra fermement la main de Nate.

_Un attentat ! Répéta Nelly tétanisée, Mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! S'exclama t-elle paniquée

_Non personne ne doit sortir ! La coupa aussitôt le directeur, Personne ne doit sortir d'ici tant qu'on a pas plus d'informations sur ce qui se passe dehors … expliqua t-il ensuite devant les visages paniqués des élèves

_Mais que s'est-il passé ? Souffla Serena incrédule

_Un avion... a percuté une des tour de World Trade Center, lui répondis froidement le directeur.

Des cris d'effroi résonnèrent dans le fond de la classe.

Blair et Nate se retournèrent paniqués vers les quelques élèves qui venaient de s'écouler à terre, hurlant à Dieu d'épargner leurs parents qui travaillaient dans ces tours de verre et d'acier.

Blair regarda incrédule, ces camarades de classes en pleurs qui essayaient en vain de joindre leurs parents sur leurs portables derniers cris. Tremblante, Nate resserra son étreinte avant de réaliser à son tour :

_...Bart, il travaille dans les tours …

Il s'arrêta effrayé et se retourna vers Chuck.

Celui-ci se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, blême, accablé, anéanti.

_Chuck, ton père … souffla Nate en se rapprochant de son ami qui restait stoïque

_Les tours, répéta Chuck prostré par l'horreur

Alors que Nate tenta de se rapprocher de lui, Chuck sortit en trombe de la salle de classe. Il était partit si vite que son ombre eut du mal à le suivre.. tout comme ses meilleurs amis qui tentaient en vain de le rattraper en courant derrière lui.

_Chuck ! Hurlait à l'unisson Nate, Blair et Serena

_Revenez ! s'écria leur professeur paniquée

Mais c'était trop tard, les quatre adolescents venaient de rejoindre la route.

Chuck héla un taxi qui s'arrêta de suite. Fascinés, et en même temps effrayés, nombreux New-Yorkais tentaient de rejoindre les tours pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait.

Chuck suivit de ses meilleurs amis montèrent alors dans le véhicule qui se dirigea vers le lieu de l'accident.

_Je ne peux plus avancer, les informa le chauffeur quelques minutes plus tard

Le taxi était bloqué dans la circulation, entre ceux qui fuyaient les tours, et ceux qui s'y approchaient, assoiffés de curiosité.

Chuck sortit en trombe du taxi pour continuer le chemin à pied, mais Nate le rattrapa par la manche :

_N'y vas pas ! C'est dangereux !

_C'est mon père, je dois y aller ! S'écria Chuck

_Alors on vient avec toi, trancha Serena en les rejoignant

Chuck la gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement. Malgré les disputes qui les séparaient, ou les coups bas qu'ils pouvaient se faire, tous les quatre était comme une grande famille. Ils avaient vécu dans le même monde et avaient participé aux même soirées ennuyantes de leurs parents tout aussi ennuyants. Ils avaient appris à grandir seuls dans un monde d'adulte, seuls dans un monde de fric, seuls mais ensemble, c'était mieux que rien..

_Blair tu viens ? interrogea Nate en voyant sa petite amie restée bouche bée les yeux rivés vers le ciel

Ils suivirent des yeux son regard et aperçurent dans le ciel, à 9h03, le deuxième avion qui percutait à l'instant la tour sud de World Trade Center.

Impuissants, ils observèrent en silence, l'avion foncé dans l'immense bâtiment. Une épaisse fumée recouvra le ciel de nouveau et de nombreux cris se laissèrent entendre.

Comme si on avait percé un trou béant dans sa poitrine, Chuck tomba genoux à terre.

_Mon père, murmura t-il blême

_Relève toi, relève toi Chuck ! Hurlait Nate paniqué en tentant de soulever son ami, Il faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite ! Tout va s'écrouler ! Hurlait-il à présent

Serena assista à la scène incrédule, laissant les larmes la submerger : Chuck était à terre, absent, inerte, presque inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Blair ne bougeait pas, encore choquée par l'image qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt. Nate était apeuré, il vociférait contre tout le monde, hurlait, criait, insultait les gens, le ciel, l'Amérique, qu'il puisse se passer une attaque pareille, dans sa ville, son monde. Pourquoi les terroristes avaient-ils fait ça à eux ? Le gouvernement s'ils le voulaient, le parlement, la NASA, l'armée, tout mais pas eux. Les citoyens, les gens normaux, pas eux.

Ils étaient jeunes, ils ignoraient encore que la douleur et la mort peuvent vous prendre en traitre, au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins...

Soudainement, le portable de Chuck se mit à sonner, le sortant de sa torpeur :

_Papa ! S'exclama t-il en décrochant

_Où es-tu Chuck ? Lui répondis son père paniqué, L'école m'a appelé, où es-tu partit ?

_Tu es vivant, souffla Chuck soulagé, laissant quelques larmes de joies coulées le long de ses joues tremblantes

_Oui, je n'étais pas au bureau aujourd'hui, répondis son père brièvement, écoute moi, tu dois rentrer absolument, maintenant. Ne prends pas de métro et évite les grands monuments, rentre tout de suite, sans détours.

Chuck entendit au bout du fil le raclement de gorge de son père. Hésitant, il continua tout de même :

_Fais attention, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas, promet moi de faire attention fils …

_Je te le promet, parvint-il à murmurer avant que son père ne raccroche et le laisse avec un sourire béa sur le visage.

Il se releva alors, interceptant Nate toujours en train de parjurer le ciel.

_Il faut qu'on rentre tout de suite ! s'exclama t-il en l'attrapant par la manche

Les deux jeunes adolescents rejoignirent en courant Serena et Blair en larmes quelques mètres plus loin.

_Elle ne réagit plus ! Elle est en état de choc ! Leur hurla alors Serena complètement paniquée en secouant Blair dans tous les sens

_Calme toi S, tenta de la rassurer Nate en la tirant vers lui pour qu'elle lâche sa petite amie, Calme toi ! S'exclama t-il en la prenant de ses bras alors que ses soubresauts et ses pleurs la faisaient trembler comme une petite fille.

Serena le serra contre lui, laissant les larmes de rage et de peur imbibées son uniforme d'école.

Quant à Chuck, il se précipita vers Blair, tenant fermement ses fragiles épaules entre ces mains déjà imposantes.

_Blair, murmura t-il, regarde moi, regarde moi dans les yeux..

La fillette restait interdite.

_Blair ! S'exclama t-il en s'emparant de son visage avec sa main

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, tentant d'intercepter son regard, mais il était vide. Comme si elle essayait d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu. Refusant toutes émotions d'entrer en elle.

_Blair, chuchota alors Chuck comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer

_Je..ne..

Elle bégayait, ne sachant quoi dire, les mots sortant de ses lèvres sans significations.

_Blair, on doit partir d'ici, comprend moi, essaya en vain d'articuler Chuck pour la sortir de sa torpeur, il faut qu'on parte, maintenant, s'il te plait...

Un cri strident retentit soudainement à coté d'eux, c'était l'alarme des camions de pompiers qui se dirigeaient vers les tours.

Comme sortant d'un monde parallèle, Blair venait de se réveiller. Effarée, elle regardait paniquée autour d'elle le décors dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais du se trouver : une fumée de plus en plus noire incendiait le ciel, laissant planer une lueur sombre, les gens autour d'elle était paniqué et appelait à tout vas leurs proches, les journalistes filmaient anéantis ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ces images qui étaient diffusés au même instant sur toutes les télévisions du monde entier, une atmosphère de fin du monde régnait sur la ville de New-York...

Affligé par le visage paniquée de Blair, Chuck lui attrapa le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Chuck ! Se mit-elle à hurler en remarquant enfin sa présence.

Rassurée par ce visage familier, elle lui sauta au cou.

_Ça va aller, la calma t-il en la serrant fermement contre lui

_Ton père..

_Il va bien, la coupa t-il, il faut qu'on parte d'ici ...

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers les taxis et les voitures qui s'occupaient d'éloigner les habitants.

Deux heures plus tard, les tours de World Trade Center s'effondrèrent définitivement, pulvérisées par la violence humaine, laissant New-York dans le chaos le plus complet. Ce symbole de la puissance américaine, avait disparu ce jour du 11 septembre 2001, rappelant aux américains et au monde entier, que finalement, leur pays, est peut-être un colosse mais que ses pieds sont d'argiles...

**Q****uand le monde se retrouve un instant plongé dans l'effroi le plus total, on arrive à se demander comment on en a fait pour en arriver là, comment des siècles d'humanité ont pu être bafoués à ce point... C'est quand le ciel de New-York s'est rempli d'un épais nuage noir que les hommes du monde entier ont compris. Compris que la haine était la passion la plus puissante qui pouvait naitre entre les hommes mais surtout contre eux. Plus que le bien, le Mal, était présent au fond de nous, indéniablement, et parce qu'il se nourrit de nos colères, nos déceptions, nos croyances, ou ce que l'on croit être juste, il vit dans nous... En réalité il est nous, il nous constitue. **


End file.
